


All I'm Going To Be Is Incomplete

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Irene's sight is growing worse, but at least she knows Raven won't forget her.Written for drabble tag 7 - "Xmen: Destiny/Mystique - remembering" at femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



_Raven sat under the old oak tree, bottle of hundred-year-old pinot noir in hand and corkscrew in the other. As many times as she'd tried to fight the twenty year old ivy, it kept growing back. The gravestone itself was opulent in its simplistic design with black marble and gold lettering. Nothing but the best for her wife, lover and confidante. Their love had withstood the test of time and so would this._

_"I miss you, you old hag," Raven murmured, taking a swig of the wine before she tipped some out over Irene's grave. "You left me and our daughter behind. I'll never forgive you for that."_

_Eventually they'd be reunited, yet in her heart Raven knew it would be a long time before they were. She sighed, setting the bottle down between her thighs and leaning back. "I can't believe you conned me into buying this swill."_

Irene stirred, blinking away the haze of a bad night's vision before rolling onto her side and reaching for the blue-skinned redheaded woman next to her. The visions seemed to be arriving with increasing rapidity, and as they came, her sight grew worse. The beautiful creature next to Irene was just a faded coloured blur now. Nothing they could do, the doctors said, she'd be blind by Christmas.

Stray tears threatened to spill as she combed Raven's hair back with her fingers, exposing soft cheekbones and a face that had yet to grow harsh.

"I'll never forget what you look like."


End file.
